


Adam and Ross's day of fun

by Kenta



Category: Austin & Ally, Shake It Up!
Genre: Cute, Gut Punching, M/M, No Sex, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8197153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenta/pseuds/Kenta
Summary: Adam and Ross have been dating for a while now and the two are going out for a day of fun. This plays heavily on "bad boy".





	

Summer days are often filled with sun, sweat, and trying to keep yourself entertained. This was the problem that Adam and Ross found themselves dealing with at the moment. For the moment they'd settled on an idea. Whether it was the best one remained to be seen.

Ross stood up, his blonde hair lying on his head just so. He flicked some sort of insect from his black graphic T-shirt. He looked down at it and chuckled softly at the picture of Darth Vader in a Hawaiian shirt of all things. The black jeans he'd been wearing were close fitting but not tight. He'd been smoking a cigarette casually, looking over at Adam. He was weraing a similar pair of jeans, same color and similar fit. The difference came when you noticed the shirt he wore and the basic looks. Adam had dark hair, thick dark eyebrows. Even his skin was a few shades darker than Ross' was. Ross softly chuckled at Adam's shirt, a pink T-shirt with the Tarantino classic Reservoir Dogs adorning it. Even if he wasn't the biggest fan of the color, the graphic was rather cool. He takes the cigarette from his lips and, after letting another plume of smoke escape from his lips, he speaks to Adam.

"You sure you're ready?"

"I told you I was..."

Ross laughed a little. The tone of Adam's voice was an attempt at proving himself, to show Ross that he wasn't afraid of what was coming. It was somewhat endearing but he kept those thoughts to himself as if he were hoarding the sentiment of it. All the same he spoke again.

"Sure you're not gonna back out?"

"We had this conversation already. Are you gonna do it or ask me more questions?"

"You're the boss. On three, then. One...two...THREE!"

The punch comes quickly and hits Adam squarely in the stomach. It wasn't as though Ross had thrown it with all of his strength but it was forceful enough that Adam was certain he'd been hit. His reaction was to be expected. For a minute Adam dissolves into a combination of coughs and holding his stomach with his right hand. Ross, his cigarette dangling dangerously from his lips, shakes his head before he speaks.

"I didn't even hit you that hard. You're so dramatic."

"Shut up."

Ross waits and smokes while Ross recovers himself. Once he'd taken a standing position again Ross walks towards him with the cigarette still dangling on his lips. It had a nice effect and Adam chuckled to himself as he came closer.

"You ready for the fun part, Adam?"

"Absolutely."

The "fun part" started with Ross taking a long drag from his cigarette and casting it aside. Once he'd had a mouth full of the thick nicotine laced smoke he pressed his lips to Adam's and the two kissed. Somewhere in between the intertwined tongues the smoke was transferred to Adam's mouth. He held it in his cheeks, looking too much like a pufferfish to be ignored. Thankfully all Ross did was chuckles for the expanse of ten seconds before he looked over at Adam.

"Ready?"

The answer was more nonverbal this time, a nod from Adam signifying his readiness. Once more a fist is drawn back and thrown expertly to the gut. The difference was that this time the coughing took a bit longer to subside and the smoke had burned his chest a bit. After the hacking coughs had subsided Adam stands again. His eyes fall on Ross and the cigarette he is offering him. He wrinkles his face.

"You know I don't smoke."

"You weren't particular about two or three minutes ago."

"That was different, Ross...and you know it."

"Fine. But you did agree to whatever I wanted to do. This is it."

Adam sighs in mock disgust as he takes both the cigarette and the lighter that he is offered once he'd placed the cigarette to his lips. Even if he didn't strictly smoke the look of it was visually pleasing.

"I guess it's my turn, then..."

"I'm not worried, truthfully."

"And why is that?"

"Because you hit like a girl, Adam..."

"We'll see about that in a second, won't we?"

"Are you gonna do it or ask me more questions?"

Adam smirked as he threw the punch, finally seeing some of the merits in Ross' suggestion.

"Shit! Damn it!"

"Told it would hurt, tough guy..."

It felt warm when Ross woke up the next day. According to the television playing in the background it was about ninety-five degrees outside today. He didn't move much save to check his phone for messages. There was a text message from a few people he hadn't been interested in talking to, including his mother. One name amid the rabble caught his eye. It was Adam's so he read the text message.

**You up yet?**

He pondered the answer before he replied. After a minute or two the words were typed quickly as the phone was placed next to him.

**Depends on your definition of up ;)**

The buzz next to him yielded the reply.

**Ha ha. Perve. What are you doing?**

The obvious answer was to say that he was lying in bed but Ross didn't go that route. As per the usual he went his own way.

**Jacking off and thinking of you. What about you?**

The reply made him laugh when he picked the phone up after another round of the silenced phone's buzzing.

**Reading and talking to a bullshit artist at large. Nothing big.**

The next question was a little less risqué but more simple, more conversational.

**Had breakfast yet?**

Another buzz, another answer from Adam.

**Yeah. Had some waffles and bacon. Tried to call you and see if you wanted to come over but you were asleep, I guess.**

Ross quietly kicked himself, checking and noticing all the missed calls he had from Adam. His stomach grumbling in agreement, he voices what both he and his empty belly were thinking.

**Damn it. So hungry. My loss, I guess. You busy? How is your day looking?**

In so many minutes Ross laughs again rubbing his stomach while he ponders what was in the kitchen and took the least amount of effort to prepare.

**As empty as your stomach is...LOL**

Finally up from the bed he walks towards the kitchen in his sweatpants and the Darth Vader t-shirt of the day before. He had decided on toast, eggs, and sausage. As he microwaved the sausage and put the two slices of bread into the silver toast on the counter he rpelies.

**LOL. Probably. Wanna hang out or something?**

The sausage, eggs, and toast came together into a sandwich which Ross took a mammoth bite of. While searching for juice or chocolate milk the answer comes back.

**Come over whenever. I'll be here.**

"Nice!" said Ross, both because of the prospect of seeing Adam but because he'd found the cranberry-grape juice he'd been looking for. He'd finished the juice and went to shower.

The shower doesn't take too long and soon Ross is dried and searching for clothes. He settles on a pair of dark blue jeans, a gray V neck T-Shirt, boots, and a leather jacket. The jacket was a particular favorite of his. It was of a thicker leather and had zippers running vertically from the sleeve cuffs to about an inch or two up the sleeve. Something or maybe everything abot the jacket made Ross feel cool or what he considered as such. Despite the temperature he wore it as he grabbed his keys and began the slow trek to Adam's. He reaches into an inside pocket and finds a loose cigarette.  **Gotta buy more** , he thinks as he searches for his Zippo.

"Shit. What's that fucking lighter?"

The next few minutes of the walk are peppered with low volume profanity and searching pockets. He finds it in his back pocket and lights the cigarette hanging from his lips. The first inhale was deep, followed almost immediately by a plume of smoke and a satisfied sigh. Ross kept walking and smoking the cigarette. On on occasion he caught sight of his shadow and appreciated the way the cigarette looked hanging from his lips. His next words were simple but held all of his contentment with it.

"Fuckin' sweet..."

A few smoke rings are blown, floating away from Ross' head as he gets close to Adam's place. He stops by a familiar convenience store that they had frequented as kids. Once inside he walks to the counter and asks for a pack of Marlboros, his brand of choice. Up near the regsiter he notices a display full of rather nice sunglasses. Ross grabs a pair and places them on the counter.

"These too..."

"Twelve fifteen."

Pulling a crisp twenty dollar bill from his wallet he pays and takes his change. Before he steps back outside Ross puts the shades on and catches his reflection. He approves and once again shows that approval with his words.

"Shit yeah. Cool as hell, Ross...cool as hell."

Bolstered by the shades and the effect he walks towards Adam's with a bit of a spring in his step. The old cigarette now ancient history Ross opens the brand new pack and picks one from among its fellows. It takes its places hanging from his lips and is lit to life by the Zippo. Smoke comes as usual and Ross blows smoke rings and blasts a thick cloud through a few of the rings. Ross laughs at his skills and eventually finds his way to Adam's apartment building.

"Finally..."

Adam had been living in an six floor apartment building called Golden Glens for about six months. On average Ross was a real fan of the place. It had a really cool look to it and a great ambience about it. Even the few neighbors he had met on his visits were rather accessable as far as personalities went. The only issue he had was that the building was strictly a non smoking establishment. This didn't bother Ross much owing to the fact that he always smoked in the building, much to the chagrin of some of the residents. One of the loudest voices against this was Evangeline Wickes, a sixty-seven year old woman with a little dog and a horrible attitude. Ross chuckled as he saw her getting onto the elevator.

**This old bitch again** , he thought as he ran to catch up.

"Hold the elevator..."

Mrs. Wickes holds the elevator, frowning heavily as her sea-blue colored eyes fall on Ross. Despite blatantly disliking him, she tried her best to be polite.

"Good morning, Ross."

Ross chuckles softly to himself and puts on his best attempt at a similar fake smile and says, "Good morning, Mrs. Wickes. How are you?"

"I'm good. On the way to see Adam, then?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Enjoy your day...and going to Hell for being a fag."

The last part had been mumbled but given how tight the elevator was and the fact that the both were the only people in there Ross heard her clearly. He didn't show any outward anger. His only motion was to reach into the pocket of his leather jacket and produce his pack of cigarettes and his Zippo. A cigarette takes its place of honor at his lips and within a few seconds it is sparked to life. Smoke beings to fill the car and Mrs. Wickes begins to cough. Ross stands directly in front of her and, blowing three smoke rings at her and forming a target, speaks in his usual less than charming way.

"Fuck you, you old bitch. What I do, or who it is done with for that matter, is none of your fucking business. Now kindly get your ass out of the elevator...and have a nice day." he finishes with more of a grimace than an actual smile. She exits in silence, trying to fix her facial expression into something that will at least keep some of her dignity. Ross laughs to himself for a third time as he makes his way up one more floor to Adam's place. He exits the elevator, still enjoying the cigarette and being struck by a sudden inspiration.

His hand comes down on the door, knocking loudly a few times.

"COMING!", said in Adam's voice, comes from the other side of the door. A few moments later the locks on the other side begin clicking and turning over. Adam stands in the newly opened door, smirking as Ross blows three or four smoke rings at him with expert skill. His smirk increases its intensity when the circle form a near perfect target.

"Well, well...are you just the cowboy kid?"

"As always."

"You must have been practicing that for a second, huh?"

"Not so much. Debuted it against your closeminded bitch of a neighbor. Sorry."

"It's fine. Mrs. Wickes is a bitch. No need to apologize."

"So...you ready to go?"

He asked this question with the hint of a sarcasm in his voice, mostly because Ross had come to the door with no shirt and bare feet. Adam shakes his head as Ross blows a plume of smoke above both of their heads and speaks again.

'I mean...I personally have no problem with you coming out shirtless but..."

"Shut up. Come in while I grab a shirt and some shoes."

Ross sits down and continues smoking his cigarette while Adam disappears to the back to finish dressing. In his sitting he searches for an ashtray, quickly remembering that Adam doesn't smoke and has said on more than one occasion that he hated the habit. Shrugging at his internal monlogue he grabs a nearby coffee mug and flicks the ashes into it. Adam walks on fully dressed some minutes later, making a face at seeing his mug used in such a way.

"Really, Ross?"

"What? You don't see an ashtray around here, do you?"

"No, mostly because I don't smoke. Maybe you should take my lead and do the same."

"Pass. You knew I smoked for a long time. No backing out now. Besides, it'd be easier to get an ashtray as opposed to quitting smoking."

"Whatever."

"You ready to go?"

"Lead the way."

Ross stands and puts the last remnants of the cigarette in the mug, making Adam frown briefly. He locks the door and puts them into his pocket. They get into the elevator and Adam is silent as he presses the button to the ground floor of the building. As usual his anger with Ross somehow became lust after after a while but he wanted to pay him back for his nonchalance about the ashes in the coffee mug. The idea struck and he executed. Around the third or fourth floor Adam pressed a hand to the emergency stop button. Once the bell rang and Ross' face showed confusion at the sudden move he prseed himself against him. Within seconds Adam could feel Ross growing hard, his confusion more than likely the least of his concerns. He kissed him deeply, his tongue forcing itself past Ross' lips as they kissed furiously. He could taste the lingering flavors of the tobacco on him and it made him kiss him that much more intensely. A word escapes him...or maybe it was a moan, possibly both. Adam couldn't have been sure as to what Ross had been saying in the face of such ecstasy.

"Sooo...mmmm...fuc-..."

Having heard these words and feeling the passion growing in the cramped elevator Adam slides his entire body down, feeling his erection bring its friction across his own. Then, calmly as could be, he presses the button and the elevator begins moving again. Ross looks at Adam flabbergasted, framing his response with as much incredulity as he can.

"What...the hell...was that?"

"Payback. Next time I tell you about the cigarettes I bet you'll listen, huh?"

For the span of about fifteen seconds Ross was infuriated by the teasing but then he was laughing. Once the laughter had subsided he looked at Adam, a hint of danger in his eyes.

"Good one. But...you know you're gonna pay for that one, right?"

"I fully hope so. It's no fun if there's no revenge..."

The two had just enjoyed a spinach, mushroom, and sausage pizza at Vinnie's, the leftovers in a pizza box that Adam had been carrying. He was distracted by both the smell of Ross' cigarette and the leather jacket he'd been wearing. He'd stare at it more than frequently, admiring it for a minute or two before looking away. About the tenth or eleventh time he'd done this, Ross noticed.

"What are you looking at?"

"Me? Oh, nothing..."

Ross raises an eyebrow at this, simply saying, "Nothing, huh? Strange how 'nothing' looks suspiciously like my jacket. Come on, Adam. 'Fess up."

"It's nothing..."

"I'm not gonna pull teeth with you. You don't want to tell me, your choice."

After saying the words Ross didn't say anymore on the subject. He continued walking as Adam continued staring at Ross' jacket, the faintest traces of a pout showing on his face. Once he'd seen that the expression was being thoroughly ignored, he tried another tact. A hand reaches into the left pocket of his jeans. Once he finds his phone he texts with one hand while the other holds on to the pizza. Some feet away Ross receives the text.

**OK...so I was looking at your jacket...happy?**

It wasn't a chuckle that escaped Ross but rather something that bordered between it and a small scoff. He reread it once more before responding, the sarcasm and the smirk heavy in the typed words.

**Not especially. Would have been more happy if you'd had said that when I asked. But you weren't insistent on being a baby...**

Adam read the words and felt a bit of anger rising up in him. This was why he responded the way he did.

**Yeah, yeah. Why are you wearing a leather jacket in the summer anyway? Seems stupid to me...**

This time Ross managed a real laugh as he replied, cutting through the words to ask the question at the crux of the matter.

**Sooo...you're jealous, huh?**

The reply was simple.

**A little...OK, a lot. Could I...could I maybe wear it?**

Ross' reply, although unspoken, carried an edge of a laugh in it.

And if I say no?

There was no text reply to this question. Instead Adam looked at Ross, a pout going full bore and full force on his face. The effect of it wasn't as instantaneous as Adam would have hoped but it did work after a whole ten minutes. Ross stared at the pouting and eventually took off the jacket. He looked at the growing smile on Adam's face and inwardly chuckled a bit.

"Enjoy" was all that Ross said as Adam handed him the pizza box and threw the jacket on. Once he'd had it on he took the box back.

"Thank you, Ross."

"No problem."

Ross falls quiet and continues walking in the summer sun. Adam was quiet as welll, inhaling the scent of Ross' cologne and the faint smell of cigarettes on the inside of the jacket. The two smells were intoxicating and seemed somewhat intensified by the actual weight of the jacket, a jacket that somehow looked lighter on Ross.

Somewhere amid these thoughts Ross' voice comes through.

"Are we heading back to your apartment or...?"

"I thought we'd hit the park for a bit, maybe talk or something. Cool?"

"Cool. Which park?"

"Kensington."

"That explains all the walking, then."

"Yup. You're not tapping out, are you?"

"Not even a little. Lead the way."

"How the hell did you wear this for so long?"

Ross looked up from the slice of lukewarm pizza he had been eating on the park bench. He'd been contemplating the piece of sausage on the edge nearest the crust. He stopped his thinking and looks up at at Adam.

"Huh?"

Adam frowns, a little upset that that Ross had been showing the pizza more attention than he'd shown him. He swallowed it and spoke again.

"This jacket. It's too fucking hot for leather, much less a leather jacket."

He takes the jacket off and hands it to Ross. Wasting no time Ross puts it back on and looks at Adam calmly.

"Says you..."

"Yeah. Says me. Got a problem with that?"

"Not really. Although...it makes what I just bought a bit awkward."

Adam had noticed the shopping bag that Ross had been carrying since they'd stopped at the shopping center on the way to Kensington Park. It hadn't occured then to ask him about it because he hadn't been all that curious. Now, at the prospect of seeing what was in the bag, he was instantly curious. Ross reaches into the depths of the bag and pulls out and identical leather jacket to the one he was wearing once more. There were a few things at work in Adam's mind as he looked at the jacket. Mostly it was shock at being such a gift, follwoed closely by laughter at the purchase and feeling slightly guilty about his pouting. He placed all of those emotions and thoughts into the kiss. Judging mostly by the way it was returned, Ross may have gotten Adam's point.

"Thank you, Ross. I love it."

"Glad that you do. Now...bring those lips back over here."

He did and the kiss continued for a few minutes more.

 


End file.
